Raine'e Curran
Raine'e Curran was a Coruscanti dancer, scraping a living behind the bars of some of the undercity's worst cantinas by day and by night taking to the stage where she would perform her art for the pleasure of the smugglers, criminals and associated scum that patronised the strip clubs and dive bars. As a teenage mother, her daughter the product of a drunken misadventure with a childhood friend, she found the life of the undercity inescapable. Fearing for the safety of her now-teenaged daughter, she scraped together enough credits to leave Coruscant. Arriving on the outer-rim planet of Tatooine she found a talent for business and became involved in the black market sales of weapons. When the business was forced to move to Talus, she moved with it and with her business partners she seeks to build the black market empire under the noses of the local police and Imperial garrison. = Personality & Portrayal = Raine'e is undoubtedly exhibitionist, while working as a dancer she enjoyed her work and she habitually dresses in tight, often revealing clothes that flaunt her figure to its best advantage. However this outward exuberance hides the fact that she is also extremely introverted and shy. The years she spent as a single mother, working days and nights to support her family, meant that she had never had time for boyfriends. This has resulted in a young woman who remains convinced that her past as a stripper, and current role as a mother, would put off any man. While she grew up surrounded by petty crime and her adult life has been dominated by the underworld, she aspires to eventually "going straight" just as soon as she has enough money to live comfortably. However a little success has meant she enjoys the finer things in life, and the black market weapons business certainly funds her taste in designer clothes. = Biography = Growing up Raine'e was born in the lower city of Coruscant to working class parents. It was a happy childhood despite the poverty they lived in. Her mother was a waitress in a mid-market restaurant and her father was a janitor in one of the planet's many starports. Her childhood years were spent in the lower city of Coruscant. She had friends of all species but they all had poverty in common. The kids would run riot around the streets, petty crime was a way of life for Raine'e and her friends. Young mother By her teens, Raine'e spent many an afternoon wasted on drinking cheap alcohol in a dirty alleyway with her friends. On more than one occasion, their inhibitions dampened by the alcohol, her friend, Sawan, would push her against the wall and push her skirt up around her waist and Raine'e would willingly oblige by wriggling out of her underwear for a drunken screw against the wall. It was when she was barely sixteen that Raine'e realised she was pregnant. She kept this fact secret for months but eventually the bump was obvious on her slender frame. Having no doubt that Sawan was the father, she broke the news to her friend. He was shocked by the pregnancy, being only eighteen himself and soon after joined the Naval Cadet programme. Raine'e has not heard from him since and Sawan has had no contact with his daughter. Raine'e the Dancer Raine'e was finding life as a single mother tough and was struggling to support her daughter on her earnings. She was already working all the hours she could get behind the bar of a local cantina, but the wages were low. The manager of the cantina, Jorg Zadane, offered her a loan in return for a cut of her wages. This enabled her to pay off her landlord but meant she was effectively enslaved to Zadane. To earn more money, Raine'e agreed to sell spice for Zadane. She hated doing it but it kept him off her back for a while. Soon however his demands got bigger and Raine'e had no option but to become once of Zadane's exotic dancers. She found it humiliating at first, but soon grew to enjoy the thrill of being on stage. As the years passed she became an accomplished dancer, males of all species would crowd into the cantina to watch her performances. thumbnail|left|Raine'e's nights on stage However in early 5ABY, Zadane became increasingly violent towards Raine'e and began to suggest her daughter, now twelve, should start working for him. Raine'e wanted her daughter to have a better life than she did and as a result of one confrontation with Zadane where he suggested that Madari could be a dancer, or worse, one of his growing band of call girls, Raine'e decided to get out of Coruscant while they could. Raine'e sold as many of their possessions as they could over the course of a week and bought two tickets to the cheapest, furthest place away from Coruscant and Jorg Zadane: Mos Eisley, Tatooine. = Fresh Start on Tatooine = 5 ABY: Trouble in Mos Eisley After landing in Mos Eisley, Raine'e sent Madari to the market with a few credits to buy provisions while she went to find an abandoned building for them to shelter in for the night. Raine'e wandered in to the industrial district with the hope of finding an unlocked warehouse. Not having much luck, she tried to call Madari to find where she was but the girl was not answering her comlink. Raedan Kitani happened to be passing and saw some thugs moving towards Raine'e. He took her to safety and helped her find her daughter before giving her the good advice to get out of Mos Eisely and suggested his home town of Outmian Yakta as a safer alternative. Back behind the bar Very soon after arriving in Outmian Yakta, Raine'e got a job behind the bar of the local cantina. She loved the job as it enabled her to get to know the locals as well as earning something of a wage, though part time hours weren't quite enough to keep her and Madari comfortable. One evening she was enjoying a night off in the Cantina and Raedan suggested that she work for him. She agreed to start work as his part time accountant. Cooking the Books So it was that Raine'e began working for Raedan's business, making sure the accounts balanced even when the shouldn't: She became skilled in the art of what she liked to refer to as 'creative accounting'. As Raedan's business expanded to include the Arms Dealer Reess Ruk'dren she found herself busier = Flight to Talus = Rebuilding the Business Learning to = Relationships = Family Madari Curran Her daughter by Sawan Stack, born in 7BBY. She is a headstrong twelve year old (as of 5ABY) and attends school in Bestine. Friends Jana-Li Anek Jana is a young Twi'lek exotic dancer that worked in the same dive bar as Raine'e on Coruscant. Raedan Kitani Raedan came to Raine'es aid when she first arrvied on Tatooine and she subsequently worked as his accountant for his new business venture. Reess Ruk'dren Despite the Bothan's prickly exterior she considers him one of her most trusted friends. Varro One of the first people Raine'e met on Talus, she took an instant dislike to him as he approached the newcomers clearly looking for an easy scam. However, since then she's grown to like him Enemies Jorg Zadane Zadane is a Human Coruscanti criminal who owns several dive bars in the lower city of Coruscant. He runs a loan shark business, illegal gambling, spice dealing as well as prostitution. Raine'e worked for him to pay off her debt to him before her escape to Tatooine. =D100 Character Sheet= Category:Human Category:NPCs